kurokosbasketfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Chansons des personnages Serie en Solo Vol.18
Chansons des personnages Serie en Solo Vol.18 est le 18ème volume de la série de chansons des personnages en Solo . Il dispose du seiyu de Seijūrō Akashi, Hiroshi Kamiya qui chante deux chansons, en récitant deux monologues . Liste des titres # Monologue: Zettai wa Bokuda # FINAL EMPEROR # Monologue: Hajimete no Itami, soshite # DOUBLE CORE # FINAL EMPEROR (Sans voix) # DOUBLE CORE (Sans voix) Chansons thumb|center|335 px|Final Emperor et Double Core Lyrics et Traductions |-| FINAL EMPEROR = - Romaji = Tada atarimae ni kyou mo iki wo suru you ni zutto Subete no shousha no boku wa subete ni tadashii Zettai de aru omosa zettai to iu kakugo Sore wa kono mi ni fusawashii shukumei da Sakaraeru to omou no kai fukai ni saseru na Mibun no chigai ga dore hodo ka omoi shiru ga ii Haiboku wa ataeru mono de reigai wa mitomenai Ima made mo kore kara saki mo keshite yurugi wa shinai Kono me ni mieru mirai mo subete onaji sa Kaserareta dake ja moroi togisumasu ishi de motto Subete no shoubu ni boku wa shouri shitsuzukeru Zetsubou wa mou soko da zetsubou ja mada fuman kai Sonna chousen wa muimi na banyuu da na Kanousei to yoberu mono wa nokosazu tsumitoru Te wo yurumeru no wa sore kara to kimete iru kara ne Fukujuu wo sakeru koto nado hajime kara arienai Dare de are ha mukau yatsu wa keshite yurushi wa shinai Sore ga nakama ya oya da to shite mo onaji sa Saizen wo tsukushi motometa mirai no katachi ni Saijou wo mezashi kiwameta jibun no hokori ni Saikai wo erabi wakareta katsute no nakama ni Saikyou de ari tsuzukeru to chikatte kanarazu Haiboku wa ataeru mono de reigai wa mitomenai Ima made mo kore kara saki mo keshite yurugi wa shinai Fukujuu wo sakeru koto nado hajime kara arienai Dare de are ha mukau yatsu wa keshite yurushi wa shinai Kono me ni mieru mirai mo subete onaji sa Onaji sa onaji sa Romaji & Traduit par ichigohaatsu - Anglais = It comes naturally to me, it’s always been just like breathing I am always right because I am always the winner in everything This is the weight of being absolute, the resolution of one that is absolute That is a fate worthy of one like myself Did you think that you could go against me? Do not irritate me I’ll make you realize how far apart your position is from me I will grant you defeat, I won’t accept any exception Even now and from now on, I won’t allow myself to waver Even with all the futures I can see with this eye, it’s all the same to me How fragile of you to just assess me, put more into your keen determination I will continue to win in all of my matches Despair has almost reached you, or are you not content with just despair? Attempts like that are just meaningless acts of recklessness I will annihilate what you call possibilities without leaving any behind When you start to relax, your fate will have already been decided It was impossible from the beginning to avoid submitting yourself to me No matter who you are, those who bare their fangs at me will never be forgiven Even if it’s my teammates or my parents, it’s all the same to me I have devoted myself pursuing the very best shaped future I have aimed to be at the best at all ends because of my own pride I chose to isolate myself rather than reuniting with my old teammates I swore to continue being the strongest without fail I will grant you defeat, I won’t accept any exception Even now and from now on, I won’t allow myself to waver It was impossible from the beginning to avoid submitting yourself to me No matter who you are, those who bare their fangs at me will never be forgiven Even with all the futures I can see with this eye, it’s all the same to me It’s all the same, it’s all the same to me }} |-| DOUBLE CORE = - Romaji = I will keep winning never change again I discard myself it’s our decision I will keep winning never change my mind I control myself it’s our decision Sonna kotoba wa hibikanai sono teido no kakugo ja tarinai Bakuzen to shita risou wa oroka de muryoku na dake darou Kono yo wa shouri ga subete de haiboku ga yurusareru yochi wa nai Boku ga makeru koto nado arienai atte wa naranai Hazu darou I never lose Kirihanasaresou na jibun ni sonzai igi wa nokosarete irun darou ka Kuzureochite iku sekai ni hikihagasareta ishiki ga chuu wo samayou I will keep winning never change again I discard myself it’s our decision Genkai ga chikazuite iru fuzakeru na shiai wa owattenai Akiramero omae ja mou katenai kate ya shinai nda Sou darou I never lose Kanpeki de aru to kimeta motomerareru mama umareta toki kara zutto Agaku sube sae mo shirazu kokoro ga sakeru shunkan ni iki wo koroshi Mezasubeki kecchaku wo betsubetsu no kanjou de Shihai e no daishou no boukansha wa dare da Kirihanasaresou na jibun ni sonzai igi wa nokosarete irun darou ka Kuzureochite iku sekai ni hikihagasareta ishiki ga chuu wo samayou Kanpeki de aru to kimeta motomerareru mama umareta toki kara zutto Agaku sube sae mo shirazu kokoro ga sakeru shunkan ni iki wo korosu - Anglais = I will keep winning, that will never change I will discard myself, it’s the decision that we made I will keep winning, I will never change my mind about it I control myself, it’s the decision that we made Those words don’t have any effect on me, your resolution is not enough if it’s that low Your vague ideals are foolish, it just shows me that you are just incompetent Victory is everything in this world, there’s no place for defeat It is impossible for me to lose, it must not happen ...at least, that’s how it should have been? I never lose I feel like I’m about to be cut loose, will I leave behind the meaning of my existence? I was torn to pieces in my collapsing world, my consciousness wandering aimlessly I will keep winning, that will never change I will discard myself, it’s the decision that we made I am getting close to my limits, this absurd match isn’t ending Give up already, you can’t win, I won’t let you win ...I won’t, right? I never lose I chose to be perfect, I have always sought perfection since the time I was born I held my breath for a moment as my heart tore as it struggled without knowing the way The conclusion we should aim for is of a different emotion What is the true cost to rule and who is the bystander here?* I feel like I’m about to be cut loose, will I leave behind the meaning of my existence? I was torn to pieces in my collapsing world, my consciousness wandering aimlessly I chose to be perfect, I have always sought perfection since the time I was born I held my breath for a moment as my heart tore as it struggled without knowing the way }} References Navigation Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:Série en Solo